goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Mostel
Zero Mostel was an American actor. Biography Born Samuel Joel Mostel in Brooklyn, New York, he was a highly intellectual young man who began as a painter and comic before gaining recognition for his appearances on stage and radio. However, his career downturned when he was accused of being a Communist by the House UnAmerican Committee, and despite notoriously ridiculing the judges in his trial, was blacklisted and found it difficult to find work for some time. However Mostel won an Obie Award for his role in Ulysses and became a star once again, becoming particularly memorable for his musical roles. He made several film appearances in his later life, notably as Max Bialystock in The Producers, before passing away in 1977, largely as the result of a diet he had taken up to prepare him for the role of Shylock in Shakespeare reimagining The Merchant. His son was actor Josh Mostel. Singing Having a lengthy and influential musical career, Mostel began in the ensemble of numerous shows before making his film singing debut in DuBarry Was a Lady. After this, he began to appear more frequently in musicals, most notably A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum as Pseudolus, and Tevye in Fiddler on the Roof. Mostel also sang in several films and television programmes, including The Muppet Show, his final screen appearance aired after his death, where he duetted with "What Do the Simple Folk Do?" from Camelot. Film DuBarry Was a Lady (1943) *Friendship A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1966) *Comedy Tonight (contains solo lines) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (contains solo lines) *Bring Me My Bride (contains solo lines) *Lovely (reprise)(duet) *The Dirge (contains solo lines) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) The Producers (1968) *Flying Down to Rio (solo) *By the Light of the Silvery Moon (contains solo lines) The Front (1976) *Anything for a Laugh (solo) Television The Little Drummer Boy Book II (1976) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) The Muppet Show (1977) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) Stage Keep 'em Laughing (1942)(originated the role) Top-Notchers (1942)(originated the role) Concert Varieties (1945)(originated the role) Beggar's Holiday (1946)(originated the role) *The Scrimmage of Life (contains xolo lines) *Ore from a Gold Mine (duet) *Tooth and Claw (reprise)(contains solo lines) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1962)(originated the role) *Comedy Tonight (contains solo lines) *Free (duet) *Pretty Little Picture (contains solo lines) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (contains solo lines) *Bring Me My Bride (contains solo lines) *Lovely (reprise)(duet) *The Dirge (contains solo lines) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Fiddler on the Roof (1964)(originated the role) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Chavaleh (solo) *Anatevka Gallery ramidubarry.jpg|'Rami the Swami' in DuBarry Was a Lady. mostelpseudolus.jpg|'Pseudolus' in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. mosteltevye.jpg|'Tevye' in Fiddler on the Roof. mostelmax.jpg|'Max Bialystock' in The Producers. mostelhecky.jpg|'Hecky Brown' in The Front. mostelbrutus.jpg|'Brutus' in The Little Drummer Boy Book II. mostelmuppet.jpg|The Muppet Show. Mostel, Zero